User blog:Eilonwyn/Making Do
“Promise me you’ll live on Julie. At least for a little while…” “I’ll live on until my debt to Hircine is settled, Set. Then I’m gonna do it. It’s the best I can do…” “Okay…That will have to do…” Julie shuddered as she pushed a branch out of her face. She moved through the Nibenay Valley with purpose, knowing she was reaching her destination. She gripped the handle of her sword and stopped to catch her breath for a moment, panting slightly, Julie peered through the foliage, looking up into the sky at the clouds far above her. Are you and Miri watching over me right now? Julie thought, continuing along the faintly marked trail through the woods. If you are, then you know what I’m ready to do. She scoffed and rubbed the back of her head, blinking the pain out of her eyes. I’m sorry it’s taken so long. Although…I guess you would be happy about that huh? Are you…are you proud of me for making it so far without finding anyone else? I meant what I said on that last day we spent together my love… Julie breathed out softly, catching the stone statue from the corner of her eyes. She re-positioned and jogged towards it, pausing to whisper to the air. “There could never be anyone else, Set. You’re perfect. You always have been. You….you always will be, utterly, utterly…perfect…” Julie came to a halt. Stood tall before her was the statue of a man. Larger than any other. He had a deer skull on his head and stood holding a spear. Even through the stone, the Princes eyes seemed to sparkle through the thrill of the hunt. Cautiously, Julie began her approach. The wind picked up and rustled the leaves on the trees surrounding the shrine. There were dilapidated benches for former practitioners who had long since left Hircine, either through death or abandonment. I always knew I’d find myself here one day… '' Julie bent down on one knee and bowed her head. She began to pray, knowing she didn’t need any offerings. Not this time anyway. It wasn’t long before the sound of wolves howling entered Julies head. She winced out of instinct before relaxing a little as the howls soon began transforming into the Common Tongue. ''“Ah…Eilonwyn. Finally come to join me in my grounds have you?” '' Hircines voice was very animalistic in its nature. It was hard to understand at first, but Julie soon readjusted herself knowing that she was in familiar territory. She noticeably sighed before responding. ''No. I have come instead, to barter for my soul’s freedom. '' ''“Oh really?” Hircine queried. “So eager to join your cannibal after all then? Pity.” You know it would always be my choice to do this Hircine. One last task for me to partake in. Please… I… I just want to be free! A wild laugh echoed in Julies mind. It was more of a sharp bark. '' ''“Aye. Promised that I did. I may be a Daedra, but that does not make me dishonourable.” Julie glanced upwards, she looked into the twinkling eyes of the statue, tears of joy pouring from her own. Thank you Hircine! Thank you! '' ''“I never said this task would be easy young one.” Young One? It’s been a long time since I heard that. I’m not young anymore. '' ''“You are young in years are you not? For an Elf at any rate.” I’m young in body but old in mind…''Julie replied. The weight of sadness and weariness in her tone evident. ''Now, my task? “Ah right. I believe you will pursue this one with a relentless determination you haven’t felt since you hunted down Telemachus. The task I have is very personal.” Julie raised an eyebrow, her communion with the Prince of the Hunt making her momentarily forget her woes. For a few precious minutes she felt like her old self again. Full of wonder and keen to go on adventures with her husband by her side the whole way. “I believe you already know the Dark Elf that goes by the name Tiberionus do you not?” Julie groaned in her head. Yes I know him. Too well I’m afraid to say… '' Again the barking laugh echoed in the recesses of her skull. It was giving Julie a slight headache. ''“Then you will know he hates the Fallen as much as you do, Young One…” Julies spine stiffened at the mention of the horrid slaves to Namira that had destroyed her life. H-he only hates them because S-set beat him in a fight. He doesn’t hate them for the same reasons I do! “But he still hates them Eilonwyn.” But! Why him!? Surely there must be someone else I can find that hates the Fallen just as much… '' ''“They are all farther away than he is Eilonwyn. Do you want your task to take you another twenty years?” No… “Then listen to what I have to say and listen well. For I am not in the mood to repeat myself.” Julie merely nodded, her hands balled up into fists. “Namira has grown far too powerful through her manipulation of the hearts of Men and Elves. Set was just the beginning of her plan. She has chosen a new champion Eilonwyn. As we speak, he corrupts the lands in the North. The entire province almost is covered in a thick fog that saps away the peoples will until they give in and turn into the Fallen.” What would you have me do? “You must seek out Tiberionus. Weaken Namiras influence over Tamriel and kill the dread pirate Captain Frederick Landyt.” And once I do that, I will be free to finally be with him again? “Bring me back his head and the Sword of Pestilence as proof Eilonwyn. I have a shrine in Skyrim you can visit. '' Julie nodded, her mouth set in a grim line. ''How do I weaken her influence? “Destroy her shrines. Kill her followers. Necromancers, Fallen. It does not matter. They all support her whether they know it or not and the death of each one, weakens her that little bit more.” I’ll do it. ''Julie whispered in her head. She nodded as well, breathing heavily. ''“Excellent!” Hircine crowed in joy. “I will not let you undertake this task empty handed Eilonwyn. When you open your eyes, my weapon will be yours to use until your task is done.” Thank you, Hircine. '' ''Where is Tiberionus camped right now? '' ''“I believe you know the area well? It does not take long to rebuild an inn dedicated to honouring a sham who hunted my subjects.” You mean… “Crovenhoft…” With that, Julie gasped and spluttered. Her eyes shot open and she coughed violently. She hit her hand off of something wooden and took the time to look at her gift. The spear was as tall as she was and had an odd shaped head that reminded her of a minotaur’s horns she had seen from a painting once. A thin red ribbon was tied near the tip of the spear and it flowed gracefully in the wind. A sinister atmosphere coated the weapon and even someone who wasn’t magically trained, like Julie, could tell there was a strange enchantment placed on it. She decided she’d have to wait before she found out what it was. Julie took the spear in her hands and pulled herself shakily to her feet. She glanced back up to Hircines’ statue. The eyes had stopped twinkling and she knew she would not hear from him again until her hunt was complete. “Of all the places he had to camp out…” Julie muttered, turning to the North and heading through the woods in that direction. “Crovenhoft. It always goes back to Crovenhoft!” ~EoC~ Category:Blog posts